The beginning of things?
by Protecting Alchemsit
Summary: This is a clash of OC characters and original FMA cast characters in which the world of Alchemy and things beyond scientific explanation collide for the sake of things. Really interesting plot. Recommended by She's My Morphine :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist ! **

**Authors Note**: **I thank Hiromu Awakawa and her team for writing Full Metal Alchemist. I also want to thank Kenji for helping me write this story. Thank you Shes My Morphine for helping edit this story. Without your help this would of really really sucked. LOL**

_"Why............why must my life end like this?" _thought the young silver-haired boy as he knelt on the ground. He continued to clutch to his knife that he was given as he looked around his surroundings. His breath was short for the air was thick with the pungent scent of drying blood and rotting flesh. The scent of iron and corpses, made him ill and yet so very hungry. The only meant he had close was rotting on the battlefield...the maggots were already eating there way out of the eyeballs of the corpse closest to him. _ "I'm gonna go insane without nourishment..."_ he thought, his mouth watering and his stomach turning.

A strapping, young adult samurai was trudging through the torn up grounds of the battlefield, avoiding all the slaughtered men strewn across the ground. His unselfish desire was to assist any survivors. He was neutral in his ways, not caring which army any of the survivors came from. His eyes scanned the horizon and then fell to the floor as he was beginning to feel a sense of hopelessness. The shuffling of armor alerted the samurai. He looked up to see the boy who survived looming over a corpse beginning to strip away the armor and shoo away the maggots in the slain soldier's eye sockets. The survivor boy was holding a knife in his hand. What caught the samurai's attention was the desperation, and starvation in his eyes. "NO DON'T DO IT!" the samurai cried out rushing to the boy's aid. He gripped the boy by the arms in an attempt to pull him away from the corpse but the boy was strong and struggled hard. "Have a sense of humanity boy!" he pleaded.

The young boy struggled to look into the eyes of the samurai to show him that he meant business. "Let go! I need to...I'm starving!" he cried out_. _The boy struggled and flailed his arms, looking ridiculous as the samurai's strength surpassed his. The boy became weak and very tired...he passed out in the samurai's arms._ "I think I will take him home and Yumi will help him." _the samurai thought as he began walking up the hill back to where he came carrying the boy over his shoulder.

The vague scent of food was drifting somewhere in the atmosphere. The silver-haired boy was feeling hazy and light headed as he forced his eyelids to open realizing that his last conscience memory was on the battle field. Had he passed away? No there was a samurai there... how much time had slipped away? Hours? Days? Where the hell was he anyway. God he was still so starving. All of his muscles ached his head was pounding and he couldn't see through the film of sleep induced tears over his eyes. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. Upon opening them after several blinks to adjust to the sudden amount of light radiating off the lanterns, he saw a beautiful woman holding a tray with a bowl emitting steam.

"Good morning sleepy head," the woman said in a voice sweet as honey. In reality it was midnight.

The door opened and the young samurai had walked in, but this time out of his full suit of armor. He was dressed in the normal Yukata and pants.

He smiled as he saw the young boy, "This is good, he is awake. I thought you would have died out there little one." The young woman smiled and slowly got up from the floor.

"Welcome home Hideki." she said as she held her huge stomach. The young boy couldn't stop himself from staring in awe at the obvious child bouncing around inside the woman. He was in fact surprised at himself for not realizing it earlier. The boy forced himself to sit up to take the soup the woman had to offer. He chowed down without bothering to be polite about his eating habits. He felt relief as the broth warmed his entire body.

Hideki walked over to the young woman and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Yumi." Hideki looked over to the young boy and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a little better, Thank you." the young boy replied as he bowed his head to Hideki.

"What is your name?" Yumi asked as she sat back down next to the young boy.

"My name is Kenji Murakami. I am six years old." Kenji said as he sipped his tea. He blushed softly as Yumi gently touched his cheek. He was not used to being treated smiled and kissed Kenji's cheek. "

"Well Kenji, why don't you stay with Yumi and I until we can find your family." Hideki said as he sat down next to Yumi. Kenji looked down at the mention of his family.

"I can't go back to them. My father banished me on that battlefield." Kenji said as he looked up at the two adults not expecting the reactions they'd given him. Yumi gasped and gently touched Kenji's shoulder.

"I am so sorry," she whispered sympathetically. The sympathy seemed ever so foreign to the boy, he considered this punishment entirely normal. Then again Kenji never had a normal childhood. Normal children were loved unconditionally by their parent's in safe home's far away from battlefields.

Yumi grunted a little as she held her stomach. The baby was kicking much more often than usual and her contractions seemed closer than average. "The baby must be excited about our new family member." Yumi said as she smiled a little. Kenji gasped as he heard this new word.

"Family member?" he asked as he looked at Yumi. "What do you mean?"

"We want you to stay and be a part of this family." Yumi explained.

"I always wanted a son!" Hideki agreed happily. "What did you think we were going to do? Heal you up and then send you out into the world...a little six year old? As far as I'm concerned you're just a little kid and little kid's need to have a healthy childhood! A home! The works!" he laughed heartily.

Kenji smiled and bowed his head to them. "Thank you."

Yumi clutched her stomach feeling the contractions getting closer together until...her face grew hot and red as she felt it. "Ummm Hideki......I think my water just broke."

Hideki's eyes widened. "Ah...Are you sure darling?" he asked.

Yumi's stomach pounded and she gripped it in pain. "OF COURSE I'M SURE!" she snapped.

"Oh God! Not now! It' s March! You aren't due until April! How can this be? Oh God water! Hot water! That's what you need right?! Kenji get off the bed! Yumi lay down! God I don't know what to do! Should I call a doctor? Kenji's too weak to go out and get one right now...Oh God what do I do?!" Hideki paced around the room looking for the closest thing that could possibly help his wife with the birth of their first child.

Yumi was laying on the bed taking deep breaths gripping the sheets. "Hideki, the baby's coming...FAST!" she screamed. She could already feel it beginning to crown.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Hideki cried out.

"YOU PULL I PUSH!" Yumi yelled at her husband. Kenji was backing into the very corner of the room. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. One moment he was being welcomed into a kind and loving family and the next...Oh God was Yumi going to die? Fear pulsed through the young boy's mind. He was wide-eyed watching Hideki operate. Yumi cried out taking deep breaths and clutching onto the bed pushing and breathing as Hideki attempted to retrieve his first born child.

"You're almost there!" Hideki told his wife as their child's head was freed from the womb. He pulled gently on his babies shoulders. "KENJI GET A TOWEL OR SOMETHING!"

"I don't know where to find a towel!" Kenji responded staying tight in his corner of the room.

"THERE IN THE CLOSET BEHIND YOU BOY!" Hideki yelled back. "HURRY MY BOY!"

Kenji slid open the door to the closet revealing piles of towels. Being of short stature he picked a pink one in the middle making the whole pile fall on top of him. "HURRY KENJI! THE BABY'S NEARLY HERE!" He picked up three towels in all, rushed to Hideki's side and threw them beside him. He rushed back to the corner of the only place he felt secure right now.

Hideki threw a bloody blue towel on the floor wrapping a little flesh colored bundle into a pink towel. "It's a girl Yumi!" he smiled. Kenji was still shaking in the corner of the room watching Yumi closely to see if she would awaken. She wasn't making a sound. Was she dead? Oh God what would he do if this woman who had shown him such compassion was dead?

"That's fantastic honey," Yumi grinned. "Can I hold her now?" she asked. Hideki handed his little girl to his wife and knelt down beside her. "She's beautiful!" Yumi exclaimed. "Kenji come over here and come look at her!"

Kenji reluctantly took the steps over to the bed. In Yumi's arms was a little tiny, helpless baby. The baby had stopped its shrieking and now made little cooing noises in her mother's arms. "What's her name?" he asked

"Hmm...I'm not sure yet," she put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Ch...ch..chii..ch ch." the little baby cooed.

"Chii? What's that supposed to mean?" Kenji asked.

"Chii?" Yumi sampled the word on her tongue. "It sounds adorable."

"I love it Yumi! That's it! We should name her Chii! What do you think honey?" he asked excitedly.

"It's official. Kenji...meet Chii. Wow. Two new members in our family! I say we celebrate!"

Kenji yawned. "I think we should get some rest first dear," Hideki pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist!**

**Authors Note: Thank you to Hiromu Awakara and her team for making FMA. I thank Kenji for helping make this story and thank you She's My Morphine for helping edit all of my horrible mistakes. You are my boo boo fixer. Thank you as well for staying up till midnight helping me!  
**

"Daddy why do you like to paint cherry blossoms?" the two year old blond little girl asked. She was watching the gentle strokes of the paintbrush across the canvas that her father, Hideki was working on. The colors of swirling flush pink against the thin brown tree trunks in the land scape painting, captivated the little girl's imagination. Her eyes were wide.

"That's because your mother loves them," her father smiled at his little girl. He didn't look away from his work.

"Daddy you love mommy lots huh?" Chii giggled happily. Hideki nodded and patted his daughter on the head. "Daddy I wish I could paint as good as you! Oh...Kenji...you're painting is umm...the cutest cat I've ever seen!" Chii exclaimed noticing the boy's painting beside her father's.

"It's not supposed to be a cat! It's...oh never mind." Kenji put down his brush and looked down at the floor feeling discouraged. His face was deep red.

"Kenji I wanna play outside. It's really pretty out today!" Chii requested clutching the silver-haired boy's hand and leading him to the door.

"Watch over her closely Kenji. And don't be discouraged. You're painting skills will pick up in time," Hideki smiled as he painted another tree in the corner of his landscape.

"Bye daddy!" Chii called back to her father leading the now eight year old Kenji out of the room. "Whoa...it's just like Daddy's painting!" Chii exclaimed as they walked into a scene of falling cherry blossoms all across the grassy landscape. The sky was clear blue with only a few clouds in the way of the bright yellow glow of the sun. The air was cool...not too hot and not too cold for to deny the season...Spring!

"You're right," Kenji whispered. He smiled. "What do you wanna do Chii?" he asked. Kenji didn't play much so he was inexperienced in the field of child games. He was hoping the littlest member of the family might be able to teach him a thing or two. She extended one of her tiny little hands and slapped him on the arm. "Ow that hurt!" he complained

Chii began to run to the far left. "CATCH ME!" she called back childishly. Kenji chased the young blond haired girl down the hill. "You're so slow Kenji-san!" Chii called back to the boy. Kenji began to quicken his pace to catch Chii, his face was now determined as he chased the girl she suddenly and sharply turned.

"You can barley walk! How were you able to make that turn without falling?" He called as he chased her just barley missing her hair. Oh was he ever thankful he didn't tug on that little girl's hair. He could still remember the first time...

_"Da-ady!" the little blond screeched loudly._

_"What happened?" Hideki asked running into the room. His shirt was covered in paint. This was called a smock, Kenji remembered._

_"Kenji-san pu...pulled my...my..hair!" Chii cried in between her tears._

_"Kenji is this true?" Hideki asked looking surprised at the boy._

_"Yes," Kenji responded flatly._

_"Why on earth did you pull her hair?" Hideki asked holding his daughter close to him._

_"She scribbled in the book you gave me. Now I can't read the second chapter without squinting my eyes," Kenji responded with indifference._

_Hideki looked angry for a moment...and then a look of understanding. He let go of his daughter and stepped up to the boy patting him on his silver little head. "Kenji...you mustn't pull hair."_

_"Why the hell not?" the boy asked._

_"Kenji we don't use those words remember?" Hideki reminded him. "You mustn't pull hair because it hurts others."_

_"That was kind of the point..." Kenji grumbled to himself. Hideki frowned at him._

_"Look at Chii crying for a moment..." He stepped out of the way so Kenji could get a good view of the little blond girl wiping away her tears. Kenji's face softened with remorse. "You don't want to hurt some one you love...do you?" Hideki asked. Kenji frowned and shook his head. Hideki patted him on the head and whispered "That's right. Now why don't you apologize?"_

_Kenji extended a hand to politely call a truce with the crying toddler. "I'm sorry Chii." Chii too extended her hand, gripped his and pulled him forward. She then proceeded to tug on his hair with her sticky little fingers. "OW!" He yelled as she giggled and ran away. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" he yelled after her._

_"We don't make those threats!" Hideki called after him chasing the boy._

_"And he wanted a boy..." Yumi giggled._

"GOTCHA!" Kenji laughed as he picked Chii up from behind. He lifted her into the air and spun her around and then placed her gently back on the ground.

"Show off." Chii puffed angrily. She sat on the grass and folded her arms over her chest.

"You're such a poor sport," Kenji said sticking his tongue out at the little girl.

Yumi walked up to the wooden door to an empty bar. She looked around the darken place and found three men standing near a window. She could make out a slightly heavy, older man and a skinny young man. The third she really didn't know very well. The older man looked at her and smiled brightly. "Yumi-dono! It is so good to see you. You look so beautiful and lively." He walked over to her and hugged her gently. Yumi couldn't help but smile.

"It is good to see you as well Maru-san." Yumi said as she bowed her head to him. Yumi was always quite fond of Maru-san because he was an understanding and kindly friend. However his son right next to him, Ari, was a less than reputable character. He was nothing like his father. He was far more serious, and had plenty of ulterior motives. He was ambitious and ruthless...and if there was one thing he wanted most it was Yumi. His hatred for Hideki was nothing but shallow jealousy that sparked very dark intentions.

"Yumi, nice to see you." Ari said in a sinister tone.

"Nice to see you as well Ari-san." Yumi said in a very calm voice. Despite her dislike of the man she chose to be polite, and professional at all times.

The other gentleman was standing next to Ari and bowed to Yumi. "Its a pleasure to meet you Yumi-san!"

"This is Fuhrer King Bradley from Amestris." Ari explained matter-of-factly.

Yumi smiled softly and bowed to him. "He looks a little bit to young to be a Fuhrer." Yumi thought as she looked at the two men.

Bradley nodded and then turned to Ari. "You need to tell her now," He stated flatly.

"Tell me what?" Yumi asked as she looked at them. Maru looked very sad but he gently touched Yumi's arm. She became uneasy and very suspicious of her companions. The air was awkward and tense.

"Yumi-dono, I am so sorry. But you Ari is not very happy with your...."

"You're a traitor to your kind, Yumi! You were supposed to married me, and instead you married that dirty little human!" Ari exclaimed.

Yumi glared at Ari. "It is not a betrayal if I never loved you. I know you control the community but I believe in Maru-san's thinking. I love my husband so much. I will never leave him." She frowned at the men and tried to walk away but Fuhrer Bradley was quick to grab her arm.

"I am sorry Yumi but you are in our way for the future. You are a nuisance." Bradley sighed. She heard no apologies in his flat tone. She suddenly felt a sharp pain penetrating her chest. She came to realize his blade in her chest. Blood fell on the floor and all down her dress. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find the air in her lungs. He twisted the blade mercilessly.

_"When did he pull the sword out?" _Yumi thought as she felt blood rushing to her mouth. Maru rushed to Yumi's aid. He struggled to push Bradley out of the way but was pushed down to the floor in his efforts. His massive weight hit the floor with a thud.

"Stay out of this Maru. You are no longer the head anymore. We are just using you. Now Yumi, You have to choose between leaving Hideki and marrying me. Or you can just die now. I wouldn't like to kill you but I am really getting tired of playing these stupid games. " Ari whispered maniacally as he moved closer to Yumi. The young angel growled and spit in Ari's face.

"I will never marry you. My purpose in life is to take care of my country and my family. That is what we are supposed to do. You only want to destroy our homeland. You are a monster!" She tried to get away from them but Bradley dug the blade in deeper. She let out a cry that could shatter glass.

"Fine. I will grant your wish for death." Ari sighed as he grabbed her neck and a bright light began to shine around the three figures.

"No Hideki, Chii, Kenji." Yumi whispered as she began to fall backwards. She closed her eyes and her soul was gone. Yumi the Angel of Kyoto was dead. Maru ran and caught Yumi's limp body in his arms.

"Get rid of her Maru. This is done and now Bradley can go back to his country and won't have to worry about this bitch anymore." Ari said as he walked out of the bar. Bradley followed as well and Maru was left alone with Yumi. He sobbed as he stared at his beautiful friend lying dead and bloody on the floor. The angel that used to radiate with life and joy was soulless and empty now. She was a hollow and beautiful shell, like a porcelain doll.

"I wonder where your mother is," Hideki questioned as he sat in the room with Kenji. It was nightfall and Chii had fallen asleep early. She was tuckered out from long games of tag with Kenji. The two had a good day to say the least.

"I hope she is alright." Kenji said as he looked out the window. "Hey I see something." He said as he pointed out the window. Hideki got off the floor and went to the window. He gasped, ran to the door and opened it.

"Maru? What are you doing here?" He asked as he ran to him.

"I'm sorry but I have some bad news." Maru said as he continued to hold Yumi in his arms. Hideki's eyes welled with tears staring at his limp wife in the man's arms.

"What is wrong? Is Yumi alright?" Hideki asked as he looked at Yumi in Maru's arms.

Maru looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry but she is dead. I found her like this and I needed to bring her home to you. That is what she wanted."

Hideki couldn't believe his ears. "She...can't...be dead. She is an Angel. ...How?"

Kenji gasped as he heard these words. "No!" he yelled reaching out and touching the beautiful dead angel's hand. "No, she can't be dead!" he cried. Tears began to fall down his face as he held Yumi's hand.

Hideki walked over to Maru and gently took his beautiful wife from his arms. "Thank you Maru. I will bury her on her favorite spot." Maru nodded and disappeared. Tears gently fell down Hideki's face onto Yumi's beautiful one. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping.

"Kenji got get a few peices of wood and bring it near the cherry tree on the hill." Hideki said as he began walking towards the hill.

A few minutes later Kenji came with some wood and handed them to Hideki. Hideki placed them on a drawn circle that looked really weird.

"What are you going to do?" asked the young boy.

Hideki touched the circle and a bright light began to shine around the pieces of wood into a coffin that would fit Yumi. "There we go." He gently placed his loving wife's body inside the nice detailed coffin. "I love you so much sweetie." He gently whispered as he kissed his true loves, cold lips, goodbye. " I will always love you no matter what."

Kenji began to cry again and Hideki hugged him gently. He let go and put the coffin down in the ground under the beautiful tree.

Kenji and Hideki finally arrived back home and saw that Chii was awake and sitting on the floor. Kenji walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What is wrong Kenji-san?" Chii asked as he saw the tears in his eyes. Hideki walked over to them and sat down and picked them up in his arms.

"Sweetie...I am sorry...but Mommy just passed away." he said as he tried to hold back his tears.

Chii looked at her father and tears appeared in her eyes. "Wh...what? Mo...mommy can't be gone!"

"I know but she is. She is in heaven right now." Her father explained as he began to cry. "_My Yumi is gone! My beautiful wife is gone!"_ He thought as he hugged his daughter and son.

_"Chii....tell daddy and Kenji that everything will be alright. I will always be with you and them forever. I love you so much Chii. I know you will always be my littl_e angel." Yumi said gently into Chii's mind.

Chii gently hugged Kenji and her father and smiled. "Daddy...Kenji...everything will be okay. Mommy said so. She will always be in our hearts no matter what. She loves you. Always......."


End file.
